HOT DADDY
by Kuroi Sora18
Summary: Twoshoot! Sequel kehidupan Uchiha Family setelah insiden 'CHEILITIS'. Sasuke terpaksa ditinggal Naruto untuk mengurus Menma sendirian. "Bagaimana jika Menma merindukanmu?"/"Huwee...Huwee..."/"Aarghh, lidahku melepuh!"
1. Bagian 1

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu.

Pagi yang cerah untuk Sasuke Uchiha CEO Uchiha Pharmaceutical Laboratories.

"Dadadady!" -dan anaknya Uchiha Menma.

Tersenyum tipis sebelum dia bangkit dari kasur _king size_ -nya untuk menghampiri anaknya yang sedang mencoba berdiri dengan berpegangan di pembatas tempat tidur bayinya.

 _"Ohayou, Menma!"_

"Dadada...daddy."

Menma mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sasuke-minta digendong. Dengan aura _kebapakan_ Sasuke menggendong anaknya dengan lembut. Dijamin para ibu akan meleleh hatinya melihat fenomena itu.

"Ayo kita ke bawah! Coba kita lihat apa yang sedang _Mommy_ masak di dapur?"

Seperti mengerti ucapan ayahnya, Menma nampak mengangguk semangat. Keduanya pun menuju dapur dan ruang makan yang terletak di lantai satu.

Setelah menyapa istr- pasangan hidupnya dan mendudukan Menma di kursi bayinya, Sasuke mulai menikmati akhir pekannya dengan duduk anteng di meja makan sambil membaca koran paginya. Sementara Naruto nampak mondar-madir menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya. Apron berwarna _baby blue_ yang dipakainya melambai-lambai menarik perhatian Sasuke dari koran yang baru saja dia baca judulnya. Dia baru sadar jika Naruto ternyata jadi makin _sexy_ dengan kostum dapurnya. Lalu pagi-pagi yang dingin begini kenapa dia hanya memakai kaos dan celana pendek yang hanya menurupi setengah dari pahanya?

Apa Naruto berniat untuk mengajaknya bermain pagi-pagi begini? Tanpa sadar Sasuke memasang wajah _mupeng._ Membuat Naruto yang lewat di depannya jadi merinding tidak karuan.

"Wajahmu membuatku takut, _Teme_."

Sasuke terlonjak dari imaginasinya dan terkejut mendapati wajar horor Naruto.

"Maafkan aku."

Netra biru Naruto menyipit mengamati tindak tanduk Sasuke yang menurutnya aneh.

"Jangan-jangan kau memikirkan hal-hal kotor ya?"

Sasuke berdeham dan mulai melanjutkan membaca korannya. "Tidak kok." ujarnya bohong.

"Dari pada kau memikirkan hal yang tidak berguna, lebih baik kau pergi ke supermarket dan belikan Menma popok, Teme! Popok Menma sudah mau habis!"

Ya ampun! Menma lagi, Menma lagi! Sasuke merancau di dalam hati. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke jadi sering diabaikan karena adanya Menma. Memang dari awal sudah jadi kesepakatan bersama jika mereka akan mengadopsi Menma. Hanya saja, jika perhatian Naruto jadi terbagi seperti ini membuat Sasuke cemburu juga.

"Hei kau dengar aku tidak?"

"Iya,iya aku dengar! Memangnya harus sekarang? Aku bahkan belum mendapat _morning kiss_ darimu."

"Ah, _morning kiss_ ya?" tanya Naruto dengan seringai rubahnya.

Hari itu adalah hari dimana Menma bisa melihat sebuah centong nasi melayang mengenai dengan telak wajah aristokat _daddy_ -nya.

.

.

.

.

Dengan wajah cemberut Sasuke menatap galak wajah Menma yang nampak sok prihatin dengannya. Tangan kanannya tidak berhenti mengelus benjolan yang muncul dengan indahnya di pelipis Sasuke.

" _Ne, Teme._ Hari ini aku akan pergi ke Uzushio untuk mengunjungi _Tou-san_ yang sedang sakit. Kau jaga Menma di rumah ya?"

"A-apa? Kenapa tidak diajak saja? Kita kunjungi bersama."

Naruto berkacak pinggang dengan spatula di tangan kanannya -mode menyerang.

"Menma tidak bisa pergi ke rumah sakit. Badan anak kecil itu rentan terkena penyakit, _Teme_."

"Aku tahu aku makhir dalam segala bidang. Cuma mengurus bayi yang tidak termasuk di dalamnya, _Dobe_!"

Naruto semakin berang.

"Kalau begitu kau harus belajar dari sekarang! Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengandalkanku?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto berbalik dan melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Dia dengan sangat makhir membalikan omelet dengan melemparnya ke udara seperti koki-koki profesional.

"Bagaimana jika Menma merindukanmu?"

"Memangnya aku kemana sih?!" Naruto menoleh dengan wajah angker. "Aku hanya ke Uzushio! Dan ayolah, jarak Konoha-Uzushio itu bahkan bisa ditempuh selama 30 menit dengan _shinka_ _nsen._ "

"Berapa lama?"tanya Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke mengalah ketika melihat Naruto mendekat dengan membawa teflon panas. Jika sampai tidak dituruti lagi, bisa-bisa Naruto akan berbaik hati memoles wajah super tampannya dengan bokong teflon.

"Tidak lama! Kalau tidak tertinggal kereta, sore nanti aku sudah pulang." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"Itu lama namanya."

"APAA?!"

 **DUAK!!!**

Berikutnya Sasuke hanya bisa diam sambil melihat Naruto sibuk dengan persiapannya untuk pergi ke Uzushio. Terkadang pria dengan rambut pirang itu akan mengoceh tentang 'Kiat-kiat Mengurus Bayi yang Baik dan Benar' atau 'Cara Menjadi Ayah yang Baik' dengan segala aturan-aturan yang memusingkan kepala.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu dan Menma hingga nanti malam. Kau tinggal menghangatkannya saja di _microwave_." kata Naruto sembari memasukan beberapa barang kedalam tas ranselnya.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke entah paham atau tidak.

"Aku mungkin akan kembali pukul 7 malam jika aku sampai tertinggal kereta. Mandikan Menma sebelum jam 6 sore! Kau sudah tahu cara menyeduh susu untuk bayi kan?"

Jeda sebentar sebelum Sasuke menyahut lagi dengan gumaman andalannya. "Ah. Hn." Begitu katanya.

"Bagus."

Naruto lekas berderap menuju sepasang suami-anak itu dengan senyum malaikatnya. Dia mencium kedua pipi Menma dengan gemas.

"Papa pergi dulu ya. Baik-baik di rumah!"

"Maamaa~" Menma mengulurkan tangannya hendak ikut bersama Naruto.

"Heh~ siapa yang mengajarimu untuk memanggilku 'mama'? Kau ya, _Teme_?" Naruto mendelik menatap Sasuke yang sedang menikmati sarapannya.

"Kau kan memang 'mamanya'."jawabnya kalem.

"Tapi Menma memanggilmu _Daddy_! Setidaknya dia juga harus memanggilku Papa."

Sasuke menghela napas lelah. Semenjak Menma mulai belajar bicara, perdebatan seperti ini sudah biasa mereka lakukan.

"Lagi pula memang jadi masalah jika Menma memanggilmu mama? Toh memang kau kan yang mengurusnya dari bayi."

"Ugh...tapi..." Naruto kehabisan kata-kata. "Ya sudahlah! Aku pergi! Pokoknya jaga Menma baik-baik! Jika terjadi sesuatu kepadanya, akan kukuliti kau, _Teme_!"

 _"Ha'i!"_

 _"Jaa. Ittekimasu!"_ ujar Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Menma dan juga Sasuke.

"Hei, kau tidak lupa sesuatu?"

Naruto menoleh saat Sasuke tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Tidak." jawabnya yakin. Hal itu membuat wajah Sasuke tertekuk cemberut. Dia menunjuk bibirnya sendiri lalu menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang terdiam di ambang pintu.

"Kau lapar?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Apa? Katakan padaku! Kau tidak bisu, _Teme_!"

"Cium." ujar Sasuke sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dan Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyum misteriusnya.

 ** _PLAK!_**

 **HOT DADDY**

NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Story by Kuroi Sora18

Rated : T

Genre : Family / Humor

Cast :

Uchiha Sasuke

Uzumaki Naruto

Menma

Summary :

Sequel kehidupan Uchiha Family setelah insiden 'CHEILITIS'. Sasuke terpaksa ditinggal Naruto untuk mengurus Menma sendirian. "Bagaimana jika Menma merindukanmu?"/"Huwee...Huwee..."/"Aarghh, lidahku melepuh!"

WARNING!!!

Twoshoot

Fic ini mengandung konten Yaoi/BL/Shounen-ai, typo berserakan, cerita gaje, absurd, maybe OOC dll. Bagi yang alergi dengan konten fic ini, silahkan dengan damai author persilahkan untuk klik menu BACK di layar masing-masing. No flame! Tidak suka jangan baca!

 **HOT DADDY**

 ** _Bagian 1_**

(Setting waktu 1 minggu setelah 'CHEILITIS')

Setelah Naruto pergi, Sasuke berjalan menutup pintu yang terbuka dan meletakan Menma di karpet bulu di ruang tengah. Sementara dia duduk-duduk di atas sofa sembari memilih-milih chanel tv dengan ekspresi bosan.

"Hah...membosankan." Sasuke mendesah malas saat dia tidak juga menemukan acara yang menurutnya menarik. Kebanyakan chanel di rumahnya dimonopoli acara film kartun dua bocah gundul dari negeri seberang yang episodenya diulang-ulang terus, acara musik dengan pembawa acara super _alay_ , dan acara gosip yang tidak ada tuntas-tuntasnya.

Manik _onyx_ miliknya melirik Menma yang kini sedang disibukan oleh bebek mainan di tangan mungilnya. Memencetnya berulang kali lalu tertawa tidak jelas.

"Kadang aku berpikir, enak sekali jadi dirimu." Sasuke mendengus. Dia masih mengawasi Menma yang merangkak mengelilinginya dengan semangat. "Kau bisa memonopoli Naruto sepuasmu, tinggal menangis lalu kepalaku yang jadi korbannya." lanjutnya dengan ekspresi sebal.

"Dada dada..da!"

"Ya ya ya! Kuresmikan kau jadi rivalku. Mulai saat ini."

Alis Sasuke menukik saat melihat Menma mengangkat ibu jarinya lalu menghisapnya.

"Oh kau setuju rupanya." ujarnya tidak nyambung. Dia mungkin gila karena beberapa hal. Dan mungkin mengurus Menma menjadi salah satu penyebabnya.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya terdiam dan hanya di isi oleh Menma yang sesekali mengoceh tidak jelas, sampai Sasuke harus dikagetkan oleh Menma yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Huweee huwee." (Aku lapar, _Dad_!)

"Oi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis?" tanya Sasuke. Dia jadi kalang kabut sendiri karena dia tidak tahu cara menenangkan anak kecil. Hey! _Baby sitter_ sama sekali bukanlah bidangnya! Lagipula, dia tidak mengerti bahasa bayi, _men!_

"Huweee." (Lapar!)

"Apa kau sudah merindukan, _Mommy_?"

Menma menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Membuat Sasuke menjadi semakin kalang kabut tidak jelas. Berjalan kesana kemari lalu tiba-tiba membuka celana Menma dalam sekali tarikan.

"Kau tidak _poop._ " ujarnya dengan wajah lempengnya.

"Huweeee...huwee!" ( _Daddy_ , bodoh!)

Sasuke masih berjalan kesana kemari mengelilingi Menma yang masih menangis di karpet berbulu. Celingak-celinguk sebentar sebelum dirinya berderap secepat kilat menuju dapur.

"Huweee..huweee!!" ( _Dad_ ,mana susuku?)

"Tunggu, Menma! Daddy segera datang!" sahutnya keras dari dalam dapur. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengubek-ubek isi lemari dan mengambil kaleng susu Menma dan sebuah dot.

"Sial! Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat susu untuk Menma." Sasuke bermonolog ria sambil mengamati dua benda di depannya. Dia mendongkak -menerawang dan mengingat-ingat cara menyeduh susu yang baik dan benar untuk bayi.

"Ya sudahlah! Seingatku saja!" celetuknya saat Sasuke tak juga menemukan lampu bohlam yang menyala di atas kepalanya.

Setelah sekian lama dirinya berkutat dengan susu, akhirnya dia kembali menghampiri Menma dengan tergesa-gesa. Bahkan Sasuke sampat terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya karena menginjak mainan Menma yang tercecer dimana-mana.

"Huweee..." (Lama sekali, _Dad_!)

"Iya-iya! Ini susu untukmu. Minumlah sampai kenyang dan tidurlah!"

Sasuke pun memberikan dot itu kepada Menma. Namun begitu dot itu menempel di bibir, Menma langsung menjatuhkannya di lantai sambil menangis keras.

"HUWEEEEE!" (Panas!)

Melihat anaknya malah menangis semakin keras, Sasuke hanya bisa mengerang dan mengosok-gosok permukaan wajahnya dengan beringas.

"Kenapa lagi?!"

"HUWEEEE!"

"Apa terlalu manis? Atau susunya kurang banyak?"

"Huweeee!" Menma menggeleng keras.

Dan akhirnya ayah muda satu itu mengambil botol susu anaknya dan meminumnya.

"Ah,panas!" pekiknya kaget. Lidahnya menjulur kepanasan dan berderap menuju dapur untuk mencari air dingin. "Arrgh, lidahku melepuh! Pantas saja Menma menangis. Ternyata aku lupa mengecek temperaturnya."

Setelahnya dia menambahkan air dingin kedalam botol itu agar suhunya berkurang.

"Seberapa hangat ya?"

 _Hangat-hangat eek ayam,Sas!_

Dan dia kembali dibingkungkan oleh sesuatu yang tidak penting.

.

.

.

.

"Haaaaah..."

Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa empuk di ruang tengah. Merasa tiba-tiba tubuhnya pegal luar biasa karena mengurus satu bayi yang bahkan belum genap berusia 1 tahun.

" _Dobe_...segeralah pulang~"

Sasuke menghela napas saat dirinya melihat Menma sedang anteng meminum susunya yang kedua.

"Hah..." Sasuke menghela napas lagi. Dia memandang jam dinding besar di rumahnya yang berdentang menunjukan pukul 10 pagi. Masih jauh untuk menuju sore.

"Hiks...hiks..."

Firasat Sasuke tiba-tiba tidak enak. Memandang Menma dengan efek _slow motion_ yang tiba-tiba terisak. Bahkan botol susunya sudah jatuh menggelinding entah kemana.

"Hiks...hiks..."

"Kumohon Menma, jangan sekarang..."

Sasuke mencoba menghibur Menma dengan bebek mainan yang sering dia mainkan. Namun sepertinya cara itu sama sekali tidak ampuh untuk membuat bayi bersurai raven itu terdiam apalagi sampai tertawa.

"Huwaaaa..." (Aku _poop_!)

"Astaga, ada apa lagi ini? Apa susunya terlalu manis?"

"Huweee...huwee!!" (Aku _poop_ , _D_ _ad!)_

"Apa aku terlalu banyak memasukan air dinginnya?"

Menma masih menangis keras. Sementara Sasuke baru tersadar ketika hidungnya tiba-tiba menghirup aroma tidak sedap yang menguar dari tubuh Menma.

"Astaga! Kau _poop_ ya?!"

Menma hanya mengangguk sedih. Dasar _daddy-_ nya yang tidak peka.

"Tunggu sebentar akan ku ambilkan po-" Sasuke mendadak terdiam. Dia baru ingat ucapan Naruto tadi pagi jika popok Menma hampir habis. "Semoga masih ada!"

Dan Sasuke langsung berderap menuju kamar dan mengubek-ubek ruangan itu untuk mencari popok Menma.

 _"Yokatta!"_ Sasuke bahkan hampir menangis bahagia saat menemukan stok terakhir popok anaknya yang tersimpan di lemari. Setelah menemukan popok itu, Sasuke kembali uring-uringan manyiapkan perlengkapan bayi milik Menma yang entah dimana Naruto menyimpannya. Menma yang masih terduduk di ruang tengah _sweat drop_ melihat kelakukan ayahnya yang ternyata bisa aneh juga. Selama ini wajah _cool_ yang selalu berhasil mengintimidasi karyawannya di kantor hanyalah sebuah topeng.

"Arrgh, kenapa mengatasi bayi yang pup harus semerepotkan ini?! Haruskah aku menelfon _Kaa-sama_ untuk mengurus ini?" ujar Sasuke bimbang. Setelah asyik bermonologria, akhirnya Sasuke kembali ke ruang tengah sebuah popok dan tas berisi perlengkapan bayi. Membaringkan Menma di sofa, Sasuke sudah siap dengan peralatan operasinya. Sepasang sarung tangan dan sebuah masker gas yang menutupi wajah rupawannya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana menyingkirkan benda menjijikan ini dari tubuhmu?"

"Dadada!!Da!" (sobek saja popoknya, _dad!_ )

"OK!OK! Ini gampang, tinggal kupelorotkan saja popoknya lalu bla bla bla bla bla..."

Entah dirasuki setan apa, lagak Sasuke mendadak jadi seperti seorang _pro_ yang sedang menerangkan tutorial mengganti popok yang baik dan benar padahal salah! Namun dia tidak peduli dengan Menma yang sejak tadi protes.

Setelah semuanya bersih, kini Sasuke harus kembali kebingungan dengan sesuatu yang berada di tangannya saat ini.

"Kalau begini, mana yang bagian depan dan mana yang bagian belakang?" Dengan dahi dipenuhi lipatan mengerikan, Sasuke membolak-balikan popok itu dan mengamatinya dengan seksama.

Menma rasanya ingin sekali berteriak -meneriaki betapa bodohnya ayah yang selama ini dikaguminya.

"Persetan dengan mana yang depan dan mana yang bagian belakang! Toh semuanya terlihat sama."

 _Sama matamu soek!_

.

.

.

.

"Hah~"

Sasuke membanting tubuhnya di kasur empuk di kamarnya. Manik onyxnya melirik Menma yang sudah tertidur pulas dengan popok yang dipakai asal-asalan. Merasakan betapa repotnya mengurus anak, kini Sasuke jadi menyesal telah meremehkan kemampuan Naruto dalam mengurus Menma. Nyatanya, kini dia saja sampai harus terbaring kelelahan karena hampir seharian ini mengurus dan menemani Menma bermain. Bahkan dia hampir menangis frustasi saat Menma berulang kali mengacaukan seisi rumah dan terus melemparinya dengan mainan kalau saja dia tidak ingat jika marganya adalah Uchiha.

 _Drrrttt...drrttt...drrrtt_

Getaran _smartphone_ yang berada di atas meja nakas membuat Sasuke terpaksa bangun dengan berbagai umpatan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Berdecak sebal saat dirinya menemukan nama Suigetsu terpampang dilayar. _Shit!_

"Ada apa menelfonku, huh?!"

 _'Maafkan aku, boss! Kyuubi-san ingin meetingnya di majukan hari ini!_ ' Sasuke mengeram. Dia sempat mencuri pandang kearah Menma yang masih tertidur pulas di atas kasur. Batinnya terus mengeluarkan segala umpatan kotor mengingat betapa jahatnya kakak ipar yang sangat hobi sekali menjahilinya.

"Tidakkah kau ingat jika hari ini aku sedang libur? Naruto sedang pergi sekarang, jadi aku harus mengurus Menma sendiri di rumah. Batalkan saja _meeting_ -nya!"

' _Bagaimana bisa, boss? Kyuubi-san bilang jika dia akan mengalihakan proyek itu jika sampai kau tak datang menemuinya hari ini.'_

"Rubah buluk satu itu~" Tangan Sasuke terkepal erat. Berimaginasi jika dia bisa meremas kakak iparnya itu sampai hancur berkeping-keping. Disaat seperti ini, kemana saja _aniki-_ nya sih? Kenapa rubah itu bisa lepas dari kandangnya dan sekarang malah mengacaukan hari liburnya yang tidak damai ini?!

 _'Boss? Kau dengar aku, boss?'_

"Baiklah, satu jam dari sekarang aku akan pergi ke kantor. Siapkan dokumen yang diperlukan dan jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal! Aku ingin mengakhiri _meeting_ kali ini dengan cepat."

 _'Roger!'_ sahut Suigetsu lantang bak perwira pasukan perang. Dan Sasuke tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengacak-acak rambut nyentriknya karena frustasi.

" _DOBE_ , SEGERALAH PULANG!!!"

"Huweeeeeee~"

 _"Chikuso!"_

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ** _AUTHOR's Note :_**

 _Yuhuu~ i'm back! Saya kembali lagi dengan fic twoshoot aneh dan malah menelantarkan fic lainnya. Maaf jika saya tidak konsisten dalam mempublish fic lainnya. Saya hanya berusaha menuangkan ide saja. T-T_

 _Hontou ni gomenasai._

 _Sekalian saya ingin mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. Semoga kalian merasa terhibur. Sekian dari saya, jaa ne!_


	2. Bagian 2

Uchiha Pharmaceutical Laboratories. Sebuah perusahaan farmasi terbesar di Jepang siapa yang tidak mengetahuinya? Perusahaan dengan bangunan tinggi nan megah yang paling mencolok di tengah kota selain Hokage Hills- sebuah monumen ukiran wajah para pediri kota Konoha di batuan pegunungan Konoha.

Sasuke memantapkan hati melangkah memasuki kantornya. Para pegawai yang bertugas di hari itu nampak memandang sang CEO dengan wajah memerah. Entah karena terpesona atau menahan tawa, yang jelas sekarang Sasuke mengenakan pakaian formalnya seperti biasa hanya saja di dadanya sekarang 'bersemayam' sang anak yang terus memeluk lehernya bagaikan koala. Hadirnya sang Uchiha mini di kantor tak ayal membuat pegawai wanita disana sukses menjerit tertahan melihat keimutannya.

 _"Ohayou gozaimasu, Uchiha-sama."_ Sasuke mengangguk membalas pegawainya yang berbaris menyambutnya.

"Bagaimana agendanya? Kakak iparku sudah datang?" tanyanya kepada Suigetsu yang baru saja muncul dari dalam kantor.

"Semuanya sudah disiapkan. Asisten Kyuubi-san bilang, dalam tiga puluh menit mereka akan sampai disini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Dada dada..." Menma melambaikan tangannya kearah Suigetsu yang masih terdiam di area lobby.

 _"K-kawaii sugiru."_ gumamnya dengan pipi memerah.

 **HOT DADDY**

NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Story by Kuroi Sora18

Rated : T

Genre : Family / Humor

Main Cast :

Uchiha Sasuke

Uzumaki Naruto

Menma

Summary :

Sequel kehidupan Uchiha Family setelah insiden 'CHEILITIS'. Sasuke terpaksa ditinggal Naruto untuk mengurus Menma sendirian. "Bagaimana jika Menma merindukanmu?"/"Huwee...Huwee..."/"Aarghh, lidahku melepuh!"

 ** _WARNING!!!_**

Twoshoot

Fic ini mengandung konten Yaoi/BL/Shounen-ai, typo berserakan, cerita gaje, absurd, maybe OOC dll. Bagi yang alergi dengan konten fic ini, silahkan dengan damai author persilahkan untuk klik menu **_BACK_** di layar masing-masing. No flame! Tidak suka jangan baca!

HOT DADDY

Bagian **_2_**

.

Sasuke mati-matian menahan rasa kesalnya hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari libur sangat paling tidak damai sekali baginya.

"Uwuwuwuwu...apa kabarmu, Manma-chan?"

Setelah satu jam Sasuke menunggu, akhirnya Kyuubi Namikaze- kakak iparnya yang sangat kejam menampakan eksistensinya. Berjalan riang menuju Menma yang duduk di kursi bayinya dan menggendongnya dengan senyum sumringah.

"Dadada uu uu~"

 _"Uwaah, kawaii ne~_ _Manma!"_

 **TWITCH!**

"Namanya Menma! Uchiha Menma! Jangan seenaknya saja mengubah nama anak orang!"

"Iya, iya! Hari ini kau sewot sekali sih? _Sou darou, Manma?_ "

"Um um um." Menma mengangguk mengiyakan. Hari ini memang ayahnya jadi lebih _moody_ dari yang biasanya. Mungkin karena dia stress akibat hari liburnya terus-terusan diganggu.

Menyerah dengan kengeyelan kakak iparnya membuat Sasuke hanya mengerang frustasi. Bagaimana bisa dia menunggu Kyuubi selama hampir satu jam dan orang yang dia tunggu malah sejak tadi malah sibuk dengan Menma alih-alih membahas agenda mereka hari ini. Dalam hidupnya setelah menunggu kepekaan Naruto dengan perasaannya, menunggu Kyuubi adalah hal yang membuatnya sangat kesal setengah mati. Bagaimana bisa makhluk dengan surai merah itu bersantai-santai sementara Sasuke berencana mengakhiri _meeting_ kali ini dengan sekejap -kalau bisa.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan _meeting_ -nya?"

Manik _ruby_ Kyuubi memandang risih Sasuke yang duduk di depannya.

"Apa sih, kau mengganggu reuniku dengan keponakan tercintaku tahu! Ngomong-ngomong soal Manma-"

 **"Menma."**

"-kenapa kau membawanya ke kantor? Naru kemana?"

"Ke Uzushio. Tou-san sedang sakit dan dia sedang menjenguknya kesana. Kenapa kau tanya kepadaku sih? Harusnya kau sudah tahu kalau Tou-san sedang sakit!" jawab Sasuke dengan nada judes.

"Eeh?! Mana kutahu kalau keluargaku saja tidak ada menghubungiku?"

"Makanya jangan sibuk dengan aniki saja!"

"Kenapa Keriput juga ikut di bawa-bawa?!"

"Atau mungkin mereka dengan diam-diam mencoreng namamu dari kartu keluarga. Yah, siapa yang mau mempunyai anak yang _slebor_ nan galak sepertimu."

 _"N-nani?!"_

"Sudahlah lupakan saja! Aku mengorbankan hari liburku bukan untuk berdebat denganmu. Jadi bisa kita mulai saja _meeting_ hari ini?"

"Ternyata kau takut dengan ancamanku ya? Nyatanya kau tetap datang dan menungguku selama tiga puluh menit-"

"Satu jam! Aku menunggumu satu jam!" koreksi Sasuke dengan wajah angker. Dan Kyuubi hanya menghendikan bahunya sambil menunjukan seringai mengejeknya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin proyek ini gagal karena kecerobohanmu."

"Ya ya ya...tadi itu aku mampir untuk sarapan dulu, makanya jadi telat. Lagi pula tidak mungkin mengalihkan proyek itu ke perusahaan lain karena Tou-san yang menjadi pimpinannya. Kau lupa jika aku masih menjadi wakilnya saja?! Jadi santai saja~"

"Terserah!" ujar Sasuke sembari merotasi kedua bola matanya. "Yang jelas aku ingin _meeting_ ini cepat selesai dan aku bisa menikmati hari liburku dengan damai."

"Heeeh~" Kyuubi menyeringai sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Kuso_ _!"_

Sepanjang jalan pulang, kira-kira kata itulah yang paling sering Sasuke keluarkan. _Meeting_ yang akan dia agendakan selesai pukul 12 siang nyatanya sampai harus memakan waktu hampir 3 jam hanya karena Kyuubi mempermasalahkan Suigetsu yang lupa tidak menyiapkan salinan dokumennya dan selebihnya dia harus menahan mati-matian untuk tidak melempar vas bunga di tengah meja kepada kakak iparnya yang terus-terusan mengulur waktu dengan bermain bersama Menma. Mimpi buruk apa hingga Sasuke harus dianugerahi kakak ipar semenyebalkan itu? Sasuke jadi curiga jangan-jangan pria berambut jagung yang tadi _meeting_ bersamanya itu hanya orang gila yang mengaku-ngaku menjadi si sulung Namikaze. Entahlah. Sasuke benci memikirkannya.

"Hah~" Sasuke menghela napas berat. Hari ini terlalu melelahkan untuknya. Dia memandang kearah Menma yang tertidur jok belakang dan jam tangannya secara bergantian. Jam 3 sore. Sasuke harus sedikit bersabar lagi.

"Ah aku lapar. Sepertinya aku harus mampir ke super market untuk membeli sesuatu."

Dan Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke super market sebelum dirinya pulang kerumah. Butuh waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit untuk bisa sampai ke super market dengan menaiki mobil.

Sepanjang masa belanjanya, Sasuke harus menahan rasa malunya ketika berpuluh pasang mata nampak memandanganya aneh. Apa lagi banyaknya ibu-ibu yang terkikik geli saat melihatnya kebingungan di depan rak tempat menjual segala macam merek popok. Dia memutuskan untuk mampir membeli popok setelah dia ingat insiden tadi pagi. Apalagi jika sampai Naruto tahu dia lupa membelikan Menma stok popok. Dia yakin istri lelakinya itu akan berbaik hati menendangnya keluar kamar dan dia akan berakhir tidur di sofa dengan hati nestapa.

" _Are,_ _Sasuke?"_

Sasuke menoleh dengan wajah sebal saat konsentrasinya mendadak buyar saat suara seseorang mengintrupsinya yang jelas-jelas sedang _khusyuk_ memilih-milih popok.

"Shikamaru?" - dan anaknya Shikadai yang kini tengah memeluk leher ayahnya bagaikan koala besar.

Jadilah sekarang dua bapak-bapak muda sedang duduk _syantik_ sambil menikmati kopi di sebuah kafe tak jauh dari tempat belanja mereka. Nampak dua bocah saling bercengkrama di sisi meja yang lain sementara para bapak muda kita sedang mengutarakan keluh kesahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu disini." ujar Shikamaru memulai pembicaraan. " _Ohisashiburi."_ sapanya begitu sang Uchiha selesai dengan seruputan pertama kopi yang dipesannya.

 _"Hn. Ohisashiburi."_ jawabnya pendek. "Sejak kapan kau datang ke Konoha?"

"Dua hari yang lalu. Orang tuaku ribut menyuruhku cepat pulang karena mereka rindu dengan cucu mereka. _Mendokusai._ " jawab Shikamaru diakhiri dengan _trademark-_ nya.

"Kau pulang sendiri?" tanya Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Pasalnya dia tidak melihat sosok 'pecinta anjing sahabat karib Naruto semasa SMU' bersama dengan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menghela napasnya dengan berat. Manik kelamnya menatap sosok Shikadai yang baru saja genap berusia dua tahun- anak dari hasil pernikahan terdahulunya bersama Temari yang kini telah meninggal dunia.

"Kiba sedang repot mengurusi bisnis _pet shop-_ nya yang baru saja buka cabang di Suna. Jadi dia tidak ikut. Kau sendiri?"

"Naruto sedang pulang ke Uzushio. Ayahnya masuk rumah sakit dan meninggalkanku bersama Menma."

Shikamaru nyaris saja tertawa ketika dia melihat wajah kecewa sahabat masa kecilnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut bersamanya?"

Sasuke mendengus. Dia bersidekap dan menyenderkan punggung tegapnya di sandaran kursi dengan wajah kesal.

"Naruto melarangku ikut ke rumah sakit karena dia khawatir jika Menma akan terserang penyakit. _Guh_! Diriku bahkan yakin jika anak itu lebih sehat dari siapa pun."

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Lagi pula kau kan memang sedang libur. Jadi Naruto pasti sangat mengandalkanmu."

Sasuke mendengus keras. Cih, Shikamaru tidak tahu saja Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana popok bagian depan dan belakang. Dia memang Si Payah Nomor Wahid dalam mengurus bayi.

"Kurasa aku harus cepat pulang. Aku harus memandikan Menma sebelum jam enam sore."

Shikamaru menyangga dagunya sembari tersenyum mengejek.

"Nampaknya kau jadi sosok ayah yang baik kali ini."

Entah itu pujian atau ejekan, Sasuke tak begitu memikirkannya.

"Cih, seperti kau tidak saja."

Dan Sasuke pun berlalu meninggalkan sosok Shikamaru berdua bersama Shikadai.

"Ahh... sepertinya aku juga harus memandikamu." ujar Shikamaru saat melihat anaknya yang wajahnya belepotan remah biskuit.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Uzushio, Naruto nampak sedang duduk di samping ranjang Minato sembari mengupaskan apel untuknya.

"Apa tidak masalah meninggalkan Sasuke mengurus Menma sendiri?" tanya Minato dengan wajah khawatir. Mengingat betapa tidak kompeten menantunya yang satu itu dalam mengurus bayi yang bahkan belum genap satu tahun, mau tidak mau dia jadi merasa khawatir juga.

 _"Daijoubu!Daijoubu!"_ ujar Naruto sembari melambaikan tangannya di depan dada. "Dia memang payah, tapi kurasa dia bisa menjaga Menma dengan baik. Paling tidak dia bisa menggantikan popok Menma."

Asal Naruto tahu, Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana popok bagian depan dan mana popok bagian belakang.

"Sayang sekali ya mereka tidak ikut. Padahal aku kangen sekali dengan Menma."

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati ibunya membawa teh untuknya.

" _Mou,_ aku tidak mau ambil resiko Kaa-san! Anak kecil itu tidak boleh diajak ke rumah sakit."

"Uhh, paling tidak kan kau bisa menyuruh mereka menunggu di kediaman utama saja. Kita tinggalkan saja kakek tua ini disini dan aku bisa bermain bersamanya."

Minato yang mendengarnya hanya bisa meringis prihatin.

 _"Hidoi na..."_

"Lain kali pasti aku ajak. Sekarang yang terpenting Tou-san harus segera pulih. Lagi pula kenapa Tou-san bisa sakit seperti ini sih?"

"Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan saja."

"Tou-san jangan memaksakan diri bekerja terlalu keras begitu. Akukan jadi khawatir! Serahkan saja pekerjaan kantor kepada Kyuu-niisan."

Minato hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya canggung.

"Maaf telah membuatmu datang jauh-jauh dari Konoha."

"Dengar apa kata anakmu! Kau seharusnya pensiun saja _anata_!"

"Aku ini kan belum setua yang kalian kira."

Naruto menghela nafas. Ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke dan Menma, kira-kira mereka sedang apa ya?

 **Uchiha Manshion**

Sasuke memijit pangkal hidungnya dengan keras. Pusing tiba-tiba menderanya kala di hadapkan dengan anaknya yang kini merangkak kesana kemari- tak mau dimandikan.

"Menma, ayo mandi!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke memanggil Menma untuk mengajaknya mandi. Dia cukup dibuat jengkel ketika Sasuke sibuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk Menma, dia mendapati Menma tengah bermain tanah bersama anjing milik tetangganya yang kerap datang ke manshion mereka.

"Dada da da da!" ( _Aku mau mandi bersama Mommy!)_

Dahi Sasuke nampak mengkerut. Dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Menma omelkan.

"Berhenti merajuk! Kalau kau tidak mau mandi, aku yang akan jadi korbannya!"

Sasuke berdiri angkuh menatap putranya yang duduk di bawahnya. Mengeluarkan aura intimidasinya yang paling kuat agar sang anak takluk olehnya.

Menma membuang mukanya. Seolah aura intimidasi sang ayah sama sekali tidak mempan kepadanya.

"Dada da da! Bwuuu!" _(Tidak mau!)_

Menma menggembungkan pipinya. Dia mulai merangkak menjauhi Sasuke. Sasuke yang mulai tidak sabaran itu pun bergerak maju mengejar sang anak yang merangkak menjauhinya dengan semangat. Namun sayang seribu sayang tanpa di duga, dari pada tangannya menggapai Menma terlebih dahulu, ternyata wajah rupawannya lah yang terburu-buru bercumbu dengan lantai kayu di rumahnya di ikuti bunyi _'PRANGG'_ yang memekakan telinga. Sasuke mengeram kesakitan. Dia bangkit dan mendelik kejam kearah bola mainan milik Menma -yang dituding sebagai pelaku bercumbunya wajah aristokat Sasuke dengan lantai kayu. Wajahnya seketika berubah horror saat mengetahui bahwa vas bunga keramik cantik kesayangan istrinya pecah berhamburan di lantai.

"Menma..."

Aura ungu kehitaman pekat nampak keluar dari tubuh Sasuke. Bisa dipastikan dia sedang dalam mode setan yang akhirnya sukses membuat Menma menciut di sudut ruangan. Inikah kekuatan sebenarnya setan yang berhasil menaklukan _Kitsune no Akuma_ alias _Mommy-_ nya?

.

.

.

Sasuke merebahkan diri di kasur dengan terburu-buru. Badannya pegal luar biasa jika ditanya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia harus mengalami hal seperti ini setiap hari. Istrinya memang luar binasa! Dirinya memang hebat dalam menentukan pendamping hidup. Sasuke mesem-mesem tidak jelas. Dia nampaknya sedang membanggakan hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dibanggakan.

Manik _onyx_ miliknya menatap kearah Menma yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pantat Menma yang dengan lembut. Tidak peduli dengan popok Menma yang lagi-lagi tertukar antara bagian depan dan bagian belakang.

"Cepatlah besar, menikah dan punyalah kehidupan sendiri agar aku bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersama _Mommy._ "

Sasuke tersenyum penuh maksud. Bahkan dia sampai membayangkan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan berkeliling dunia bersama istri tercinta tanpa gangguan Menma tentunya. _Fufufufu~_ itu hal paling membahagiakan yang pernah dipikirkan olehnya.

Diliriknya jam beker di meja nakas yang sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore. Itu artinya Naruto akan segera sampai. Seharian tak bertemu istrinya entah kenapa dia jadi rindu sekali. Setelah Naruto sampai nanti, dia akan menyambutnya dengan penuh suka cita dan mungkin saja mereka akan berakhir melakukan hal yanh menyenangkan setelah itu. Duh, rasanya tidak sabar!

 ** _Drrrrttt...Ddrrrttt..._**

Suara getar ponselnya mau tak mau membuyarkan lamunan bahagia Sasuke yang sudah sampai ke awang-awang. Dia melihat layar ponselnya dan mendapati nama ' _My Honey-dobe'_ menghubunginya. Panjang umur, baru juga dipikirkan istrinya malah menelfon.

 ** _'Moshi-moshi, Sasuke?'_** suara Naruto terdengar dari sambungan telfonnya. Ahh rindunya~

"Hn." jawabnya singkat. "Sudah sampai mana?" tanyanya begitu sang istri tak juga berbicara. Sayup-sayup Sasuke bisa mendengar suara ibu mertuanya mengerang kesakitan.

 ** _'Sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang hari ini.'_**

"Eh?"

 ** _'Iya. Aku harus merawat kedua orang tuaku. Tadi siang Kaa-san tiba-tiba pingsan karena dia kelelahan menjaga Tou-san.'_**

"Yang benar saj- mmaksudku, dimana kakakmu? Dia harusnya menggantikanmu menjaga mereka kan?" nada bicara Sasuke mulai agak meninggi.

 ** _'Oi, kau lupa jika dia harus mengurusi perusahaan? Jadi aku yang harus menjaga kedua orang tuaku.'_**

"Ya tapi bagaimana dengan Menma?"

 ** _'Kurasa dia akan baik-baik saja bersamamu.'_**

Tidak baik! Tidak baik! Ini mimpi buruk namanya.

"Aku juga harus ke kantor besok."

 ** _'Aku sudah menelfon Ino-chan jika dia bisa meng-handle Menma selagi kau berada di kantor. Jadi jangan mencoba-coba cari alasan!'_**

Sasuke mulai pusing.

"Y-ya tapi..."

 ** _'Ooh~ kau tidak mau?!'_**

 **GLUK!**

Sasuke menelan ludah kering. Jika dia melawan kehendak istrinya, bisa dipastikan dia akan berakhir tidur di sofa selama-lamanya.

"Baiklah. Lalu kapan kau akan kembali?"

 ** _'Lusa kurasa.'_**

"APAAAAAA?!!"

"HUWEEEEEEE!!!"

 ** _'BAKA TEME, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA ANAKKU?!'_**

Suara Naruto mengaum bagai singa kelaparan kala mendengar suara Menma menangis melalui sambungan teleponnya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun! Cup cup cup Menma sayang~ nang ning nung ni nang ning nung~"

"HUWEEEEE!!!"

 ** _'TUNGGU SAJA SAMPAI AKU KEMBALI TEME! AKAN KU GUNDULI RAMBUT PANTAT AYAMMU, BODOH!'_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **O.W.A.R.I**

 _Author's Note:_

 _Akhirnya bisa saya selesaikan juga twoshootnya! Meskipun saya rasa endingnya jauh dari apa yang saya harapkan. Terima kasih bagi kalian semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic absurd dari saya. Saya harap ini mampu menghibur kalian. Saya sangat berterima kasih dengan segala respon kalian, maaf saya tidak bisa membalasnya satu persatu karena keterbatasan waktu. Mungkin sekian dari saya,ada salah kata saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya._

 _...Kuroi Sora18 log out..._


End file.
